Summer Festival
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Kami datang ke festival itu bersama. Bukankah selalu begitu? Dia dan aku. KibaHina pertama. Halooo salam kenal, aku Author baru.


Sebagian orang berpikir menunggu hanyalah membuang-buang waktu. Menurutku itu tidak benar. Tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih. Menunggu itu merepotkan, ku akui. Tapi menunggu itu bisa terasa menyenangkan. Ah.. dan menunggu membuatku menyadari betapa pentingnya waktu.

Bagiku, menunggu adalah sebuah momen dimana kau bisa menikmati waktumu. Melihat sekitar. Menyadari sesuatu. Berpikir hal yang tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya. Waktu senggang diantara semua tuntutan arus kehidupan.

Menunggu itu bisa terasa manis. Bisa juga terasa pedas. Terasa panas, dingin, hangat dan terasa konyol. Menunggu bisa membuatku gila.

Sudah lebih dari 30 menit aku menunggunya. Masih sabar menantinya. Aku tidak marah, tidak bosan, tidak pula mengantuk. Justru aku masih ingin menunggu. Membiarkan waktu mempersiapkanku lebih lama sebelum aku bertemu denganya.

Namun menunggu membuatku resah. Rasanya ingin segera bertemu, membuang gelisah dan menuntaskan gundah. Menunggu itu perang batin.

"Ma-maaf, apakah sudah lama menunggu?"

Aku menengok untuk menghadap si pemilik suara. Oh, akhirnya dia datang. Entah aku harus senang atau semakin resah.

"Tidak. Aku juga baru datang." Dia tersenyum.

Rupanya menunggu membuatku ahli dalam berbohong.

Kuamati sosoknya. Dirinya begitu menawan dengan memakai yukata berwarna ungu. Rambutnya yang panjang dibiarkan tergelung rapih dan menyisakan beberapa anak rambut di sekitar wajahnya. Wajah yang tanpa riasan wajah itu begitu manis. Eh, apakah dia memang memakai riasan? Karena dia terlihat sepuluh kali lebih manis dari biasanya. Ataukah ini efek dari yukata indahnya? Ah, pikiran bodoh. Tentu saja dia selalu cantik di mata ini.

"Ayo kita pergi!" ajakku.

Aku dan dia berjalan beriringan. Menapaki tiap tangga menuju kuil diatas bukit. Tentu saja untuk menikmati festival musim panas.

↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Summer Festival**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Kami berjalan beriringan. Tak berjauhan tak pula berdekatan. Cukup jauh karena aku ingin sekali menggenggam tanganya, namun cukup dekat hingga aku dapat mencium aroma tubuhnya. Lembut dan manis, sayangnya tak bisa kusentuh.

Ku lirik sesekali wajahnya. Dia tampak segitu serius memandang jalan di depan. Matanya bersinar akan rasa tak sabar untuk segera sampai di tempat tujuan. Begitu dia menyadari aku melihatnya, kami sama-sama menunduk dengan rona di wajah masing-masing.

Festival berjalan sangat meriah. Aku bisa menyimpulkan itu karena ketika sampai disana suasana begitu ramai. Hampir sesak mungkin. Rupanya semua orang tidak ingin melewatkan acara satu tahun sekali ini.

Kami hampir saja kehilangan satu sama lain. Saat itu keadaan memang sangat ramai. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa kami seperti melawan arus. Selalu saja ada orang yang lewat diantara aku dan dia. Hingga ku sadari, jarak kami semakin renggang. Dia dengan tubuhnya yang kecil tak kuat menahan dorongan, dan mulai mundur perlahan

"Jangan jauh dariku!" ucapku saat jarak diantara kami melebar. Aku mengulurkan tangan. Namun ku kembalikan tanganku ke dalam kantung disaat kulihat ia menatap terkejut sekaligus gugup uluran tanganku. Yah, ku akui ini memang terasa canggung.

Lagi-lagi, kami sama-sama menunduk untuk menutupi rona malu.

→**Summer Festival**

Seperti anak-anak, dia terlihat begitu serius pada permainan menangkap ikan. Walaupun sepertinya ikan-ikan itu tidak menyukainya dengan cara menjauh, tetap saja ia terlihat senang. Sudah dua kali mengganti poi (alat untuk menangkap ikan yang terbuat dari bingkai plastik dan kertas tipis) namun ia masih ingin melanjutkan.

Dia membiarkan tanganya sedikit basah. Bahkan aku tak menyangka sampai keringat menetes di dahinya saking ia begitu serius dalam permainan itu. Wajah kecewanya saat poi nya rusak pun terlihat sangat polos. Begitu manis.

Hingga ia mengganti poi untuk yang ke empat kalinya, aku mulai menepuk pundaknya. "Biar aku yang coba."

Awalnya ia memperlihatkan wajah kecewa. Ku kira ia tak suka, namun begitu ku lihat ia tersenyum dan memberikan poi nya, aku segera turun dengan semangat.

Senyum lebar tak bisa kusembunyikan ketika dengan bangga ku persembahkan sepasang ikan mas ini untukmu. Senangnya kau membalas senyumku.

Setelah itu, aku mengajaknya berjalan menuju stand gulali. Dia sangat suka gulali. Dari mana aku tau? Itu mudah, semua yang manis dia suka. Mungkin itu rahasia bagaimana dia selalu terlihat manis dan menggemaskan tiap saat.

Aku dan dia kembali berjalan di antara keramaian. Dia memakan gulali itu sambil berjalan. Perlahan-lahan menggigitnya. Lalu tersenyum begitu gulali itu meleleh di mulutnya.

Walaupun aku dan dia tidak saling berbicara. Tidak bertukar pandang. Aku menyukai keheningan seperti ini. Seharusnya berjalan baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya dia melihat teman-teman kami di kejauhan.

"Bukankah itu Ino dan yang lain?" ucapnya.

Lalu dia mulai melangkah mendekati mereka. Aku mengikuti. Tapi tak sesemangat dia yang berjalan mendekati mereka begitu cepat. Menciptakan ruang yang lebih lebar untuk kami, saat kami berjalan.

→**Summer Festival**

Wajahnya merona hebat begitu dipuji habis-habisan oleh yang lain. Ah, apakah tadi aku lupa menyanjungnya? Aku memang terlalu bodoh, bahkan untuk diriku sendiri.

Ia melirikku seperti meminta bantuan, barulah saat itu aku maju dan berujar, "Sudahlah kawan-kawan. Bisa-bisa Hinata pingsan kalau kalian puji terus seperti ini."

Semuanya tertawa. Lalu Lee temanku yang penuh dengan semangat muda merangkulku tiba-tiba. "Oi Kiba! Bilang saja kau kesal kalau kencan kalian berdua kita ganggu." Ledeknya.

"A-apa maksudmu!" aku menaikkan satu oktaf. Mungkinkah aku kesal? Apakah wajahku memerah sekarang?

"Aku hanya menemaninya seperti perintah Hiashi Jii-san!" lanjutku begitu merasakan tusukan-tusukan jari Sakura ke pipiku untuk menggoda.

Tawa mereka semakin keras. Ku lihat Hinata menatapku dengan wajah penuh keterkejutan. Aku tidak bisa menebak. Apakah dia kecewa padaku?

Cukup lama mereka menggoda kami. Lalu karena sebuah alasan yang terlalu banyak dan berbelit mereka pun pergi. Meninggalkan kami berdua dalam kecanggungan.

"Jadi sekarang bagaimana?" tanyaku akhirnya. Tak tahan jika keadaan tadi berlangsung lama.

Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatapku lalu menggeleng polos.

"Apakah kau lelah, Hinata?" tanyaku lagi. Agak sedikit hawatir karena sudah begitu lama kami berdiri apalagi sehabis berputar-putar tadi.

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu sebagai jawaban. Aku mengadahkan kepala, memanjangkan leher dan menengok ke kanan kiri untuk mencari tempat istirahat yang tepat.

"Kita ke sana saja ya." Ucapku sambil menunjuk belakang kuil yang terlihat sepi.

"Iya." Jawabnya, lalu mengikutiku berjalan.

→**Summer Festival**

Aku dan dia duduk di pijakan batu di belakang kuil. Di dalam temaram malam. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami berdua. Mungkin ini salahu memilih tempat ini yang justru berdua denganya hanya menambah kecanggungan.

Dia mengangkat wajah. Matanya melihat ke arah cehaya jauh di sana. Matanya kosong seolah menerawang.

"Semuanya terlihat bersenang-senang." desahnya pelan namun masih terdengar di telingaku.

Aku hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah gumaman tak jelas.

Dapat ku dengar suara di sana semakin berisik. Semakin ramai. Lalu sebuah dentuman mengagetkan kami berdua. Dentuman keras yang begitu tiba-tiba hingga jantungku hampir copot karenanya.

Setelah itu langit terlihat bergembira. Percikan percikan bunga api meledak di udara. Menghias, memberi cahaya pada gelamnya malam. Mempesonakan.

Mataku menangkapnya, sosok itu yang tadinya terduduk di samping jauh dariku pun berdiri. Tanganya dikepal. Pandanganya hanya kepada langit. Matanya bercahaya penuh kekaguman. Bibirnya tak hentinya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Dia menjadi objek yang lebih menarik untuk dipandang daripada bunga api dia langit saja. Dia berkali-kali lebih indah. Dia yang membuatku tak sempat mengedipkan mata.

Dan sebuah kalimat meluncur saja dari mulutku tanpa bisa kutahan. "Hinata..."

Rupanya diantara kebisingan ini ia mendengarnya. Ia menengok padaku sebagai respon. Aku terkejut dan sekarang bingung harus bicara apa.

"Aku..." ujarku.

'Aku suka padamu' tentu saja aku tidak bisa mengatakanya.

Yang ada aku malah tersenyum lebar dan...

"Aku rasa sebentar lagi kembang api yang besar akan muncul!"

... dan hanya berkata bodoh.

Ah.. terserahlah. Dari dulu memang aku tidak bisa mengungkapkanya.

→**Summer Festival**

Aku mengantarnya sampai depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia membungkuk hormat dan berterimakasih, tapi hal itu justru membuatku terasa seperti om-om yang baru saja mengantarkan anak gadis kembali ke rumah orang tuanya. Tentu saja itu hanya gurauan.

"Aku ingin tahun depan kita bisa pergi bersama lagi." Ucapnya. Dia kini sedang berada di depan pintu rumahnya. Pintu itu sudah terbuka, tapi rupanya masih ada kata yang ingin iya sampaikan padaku.

"Iya," jawabku. "Kita akan pergi lagi.. bersama yang lain." Naifnya diriku.

Tapi dia tersenyum manis lalu mengucapkan salam, "Oyasumi Kiba."

"Oyasumi!" ucapku.

Lalu ia menghilang di balik pintu.

.

.

.

Aku memandang langit. Seperti melihat putaran tiap adegan yang ku lalui hari ini. Memikirkan betapa beruntungnya aku masih dapat bersamanya dan bodohnya aku tidak bisa berbicara yang sebenarnya.

Festival musim panas tahun ini, terlewat begitu saja.

→**FIN←**

Halooo salam kenal. Anne author baru disini. Mohon bantuanya. Hehehe...

Fic pendek KibaHina pertama Anne. Pengenya sih pair nya Kiba Anne tapi gak ada ya? #plak

Anne harap reader-tachi menyukainya. Enaknya baca fic ini sambil dengerin lagu Natsu Matsuri nya Whiteberry. Inspirasi Anne ada jelas dari sana ^ ^

RnR please?


End file.
